A New Half Blood
by tredish
Summary: Rose is the daughter of Aphrodite and finds out when her school friend Grover and a new friend Percy Jackson spill then news. She will go through most actions and adventures in a way that most Half Bloods don't. Can she live up to the job of being a breath taking Half Blood?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So. I got tired of my old story… Is that bad? Anywayyyyyyy new story! Just let me know what you think **

My body relaxed knowing that I finally get to rest. It's been a long day filled with school, (only one week left of school!) drama, and obnoxious guys. Yes, guys. I'm apparently the goddess of the school when it comes to looks. And I knew it too. I am beautiful. No, I'm not vain, I'm not that way, I'm just gorgeous and I hate it more than anything in the world. I think it's a curse, actually. People think I'm crazy for hating the beauty I have, but they just don't understand. And most of you won't, but it's just the way it is.

My eyes closed slowly, my body shutting down from exhaustion when I heard muttering outside of my door. I sat up quietly and listened to the voices, they were hushed, so I could only hear so much. "Just open the stupid door…" "No, you do it…" The voices continued and I grabbed my small practically useless pocketknife my overly protective brother gave me. One of the boy's hands tried to open the door and he jumped back and trying not to scream. I knew this because he wasn't very good at being quiet. "The doorknob burned me!" he hissed. "It must've been her mother," the other said. My mother? My mom would make my doorknob hot.. I pulled on casual clothes quickly just in case. I was tempted to open the door but then one said, "Rose!" I jumped a little then started to recognize the voice. "Grover?" I whispered safely behind my door. They both sighed of relief and I finally opened the door and pulled them both in my room so my mother wouldn't wake up. Grover was reassuring to see since I knew him, but the other one was kind of reassuring also. He looked harmless because his jaw was dropped down to the floor staring at me. "I told you she was pretty," Grover tried not to laugh at his friend. I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Grover! You don't have your crutches!" Then I looked down at his feet and gasped. "Grover! What.. Your legs?! What?" His legs were goat legs! "Rose it's okay, I'll explain everything if you come with us. Now, I know you might not want to—" I interrupted him and said, "I want to know what's going on, so let's go." I've known Grover from school, so I trust him. He looked surprised and nodded and led me out of my house with his speechless friend.

We got into a van and I tried to push the thought away that I might have just let myself get abducted by two boys. Great. We started driving off and Grover began to talk. "Rose. You are… Well, you aren't completely human," He said that like I would understand. The quiet one finally spoke, "Rose, you're a half blood. Half human, half… Not so human." The look on my face was probably what the definition of confused is. The boy continued, "Your mother, the one at your house, the one that feeds you and takes care of you… Isn't your mother." His darkish brown hair was out of place and it fell in his eyes. His eyes. Sea green. But not the normal kind of Sea Green; it was so different I couldn't describe it. It was like I could see the ocean in his eyes. "Your real birth mother is Aphrodite." I continued to stare into his serious eyes, but I couldn't help myself. Laughter exploded out of me. My eyes grew teary from laughter and I choked out, "So.. Ha…so you're telling me… HaHa... That my mom is Aphrodite?" I laughed again and stopped once I realized how serious they where. "Oh. Sorry. You're actually serious." I took a deep breath and readied myself to listen to their proof. "Rose," Grover said, "If you wanted to, you could make Percy and me fall in love with you instantly. It's part of you. You're a half blood. So that's why we are taking you to Camp Half Blood. It's where people like you go." I didn't want to believe them, but I knew how to test it. "Percy," I said my voice smooth, "Are you the son of Poseidon?" His eyes widened and he was definitely shocked. "How did you know that?" he asked. I looked down and replied, "Your eyes. All I can see is the ocean. So it is true? I am one of the daughters of Aphrodite?" They both nodded. I mashed my lips together. It was hard to believe, but it all made sense. My looks, my ability to get out of situations with my beauty, and like Grover said, I can make anyone fall in love with me.

After about forty-five minutes of awkward silence, the van took a turn and stopped. "This is where you get out," the driver said. We did and walked up a hill that led to a beautiful entrance with strange letters labeling the place. Suddenly, the letters started to move and spelled out to _Camp Half Blood._ "You can read that, can't you?" Percy said. I nodded and stepped through the entrance and walked through a short path and we hit a busy, busy place. People (well not people I'm still confused on this whole half blood thing) were rushing around everywhere. Some where in a field shooting arrows at targets. Others were riding winged horses, sword fighting, and so many more things I actually wanted to try lied in front of me. But why did I want to try them? My mom wasn't really known for sword fighting and climbing walls for fun… "Well. This is Camp Half Blood," Percy gestured to everything, "What do you think?" I took it all in, "It's beautiful," I said, almost speechless. "Beautiful just like you," a voice said behind me. I turned to see a guy that seemed to be around my age with sandy blonde hair, sunglasses that covered his eyes, and really attractive features. I stuttered at the sight of him, "Uh- um, who are you?" Percy walked over to him, "Apollo, you can't flirt with the new girl already, she's gonna have to deal that with everyone else anyway." My eyebrows raised, "Apollo? You mean the God?" He nodded and took off his shades and smiled. "Aww, Percy. But she's so pretty. Blondes are the best." He winked at me and I crossed my arms and glared, but it was hard to; he was so attractive and warm. My expression softened and he walked over to me. "See ya around pretty girl." He winked again and walked over to his _insanely _cool Maserati and got in it and flew off into the sky. "Get used to that," Grover said, "He'll be back for more flirtatiousness." I laughed and Percy spoke, "C'mon. Let's show you Camp Half Blood."

**What do you think? I won't know unless you review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2? Okay yeah. Please just review!**

Percy, Grover, and I walked down to where the commotion was going on. A girl with a bright orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt and beautiful blonde hair braided to the side walked up to us. "Oh, I see you got her," she said and smiled at me. I smiled back and Percy gestured to her and said, "Rose, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Rose." We nodded at each other for the end of the introduction. "Let me show you around," she insisted.

I started to follow her through Camp Half Blood. I don't know why it embarrassed me so much when guys stared at me too long. I was used to regular people doing that… Not half bloods. Annabeth showed me many places, but the two I liked the most was the archery fields and the stables. When we went to the archery field, I kind of veered off away from Annabeth filled with curiosity. I walked up to an abandoned bow and quiver filled with arrows. I just couldn't help myself. I pulled on the quiver and grabbed the beautiful, wooden bow. My dad taught me to shoot when I was little, but it's been a while. The wind blew and I realized how beautiful the day was. The sky was my favorite kind of blue, dark blue—but not too dark, everything was green, and the weather was warm. I took a deep breath and slid an arrow out of the quiver and pulled it back with the bowstring. I aimed at the distance target. I was probably about one hundred feet away, but now it seemed further away. When I finished aiming, I exhaled and released the arrow. That's always been my style for shooting. The yellow painted on the target was the center, and the red paint was on the outside of the yellow. My arrow stuck itself in the red painted area. I sighed and my short moment of peace was interrupted by laughter. I turned around and a boy with sun-kissed blonde hair and bright, blue eyes walked toward me and took the bow out of my hand. He slid an arrow out from my quiver and shot it in less than a second and it smacked in the middle of the target. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Show off," He laughed again and took another arrow and released it from the bow and it split the arrow that was in the center already straight down the middle. "Now _that_ was me showing off," he said and turned towards me. He was a lot taller than me, but not huge. "You… Remind me of someone," I noted. He smiled. Ugh, perfect teeth too. "You must've met Apollo. He's my dad," he answered. I nodded. Well that made perfect sense. "What's your name?" he asked. "Rose," I replied, "You?" "Will," he said. I smiled at him not knowing what to say, now. "Rose!" I heard Annabeth calling, "There you are! Come on! It's dinner time!"

I followed Annabeth to dinner with Will behind me. "Each cabin has their own table. It's dumb, but we all have to sit with our cabin," she explained. I gave her the 'don't leave me I don't know anyone here' look. "You'll be fine," she said, "You're sitting with cabin 10, the Aphrodite Cabin." She pointed to a table with a group of beautiful boys and girls sitting together. I walked over to the table awkwardly and sat down at the end by myself. I felt better alone. In fact, I kind on didn't want anyone sliding down and sitting with me. People checked me out to see who I was, but, thankfully, no one moved down. The others were gossiping and talking about how beautiful everything is. Somehow I felt like I was just different from all of the other Aphrodite demigods. A man that was a man from the waist up and a horse waist down walked into the center of the room. My eyes widened at the sight of him, not knowing what he was, but here, I guess, that's supposed to be normal. He raised his hand so everyone would be quiet, and, it worked. "Tonight," he began, "we will be playing capture the flag." Everyone's eyes lit up except for mine. "There will be two teams," he continued, "Red and Blue team. I will choose the team you will be on, and whoever gets the flag first… Wins." I relaxed a little. It couldn't be _that_ hard.

I ended up of the team with the only four people I know. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Will. My only question was this: Why are we getting strapped with armor, and armed with swords? Will walked over to me and must've noticed my confused face. "This isn't your normal capture the flag game," he stated, "You have to fight for the flag… Literally." I took a deep breath and noticed he had a bow and arrows. "Where can I get a bow?" I asked, "I know nothing about sword fighting and I can kinda shoot." He smiled and took my hand and led me to the bows. I scanned the selection of them. I ended up choosing a beautiful, wooden Recurve bow. I fastened my quiver onto my back and turned to Will, ready. "I'm not gonna die, am I?" I asked nervously. He chuckled and replied, "I don't think anyone can kill a girl with a face like yours." I blushed and turned away.

The red and the blue teams were divided on each side of the woods. I walked over to some of the Aphrodite half bloods and stood with them. One walked over to me and said, "New girl? My name is Silena. And you?" I responded, "Rose." She nodded and smiled at me. "Um, who's the horse guy?" "Oh," she said, "That's Chiron. Pretty much the camp leader." I nodded in response. Suddenly, what sounded like a horn blared. Everyone started running towards the woods then some slowed, some kept going, and some stopped to strategize. The Aphrodite boys and girls went one way, so I went with them. After walking quickly we spotted the flag. It only had one guard, shockingly. The girls squealed in excitement then did nothing but stared. The guys only stared also. Why aren't they going for it? I looked at them like they were nuts. I started walking straight towards the guard, who was literally two inches in front of the flag. "What are you doing?!" they hissed, "You'll get hurt!" I ignored them and kept walking straight up to the guard. Now, my ability was practically useless except for the fact that I can be super misleading and get what I want through beauty. The guard noticed me and stood up straighter in front of the flag. I took my radiant blonde hair out of its ponytail and shook my head and continued to walk gracefully to the guard. I dropped my bow and quiver and took off my armor. His jaw was already on the ground, and I got super close to him. If I moved a centimeter, our lips would touch. "Hey," I said softly. I think he just about died. He leaned in for a kiss and I kicked him in the stomach and he fell back. I snatched the flag and sprinted passed that girls and boys that were not helping me what so ever. They came running behind me for protection as we made our way back to our base. I sprinted as fast as I could (I'm not a bad runner) in the last one hundred yards. When I made it, _everyone_ started cheering and crowded me. Others came back to the base and crowded me as well. Percy came up to me and said through the excitement, "How did you do it?!" I shrugged and half yelled over the noise, "The guard was a sucker for a pretty girl!" He laughed and we made our way back to the pavilion.

"Congratulations to the Blue Team!" Chiron said, "And congratulations to Rose Smith for capturing the flag!" Cheers erupted from the crowd and, soon, the crowd of demigods cleared out and I made my way to the archery field and sat down in the grass. After a while of relaxation, Will came up and sat down next to me. "Did you even shoot one arrow?" he asked. I shook my head and replied, "No, just used the gift… The gift my mom gave me, I guess." He looked at me in amazement. "You're different from all of the other girls in your cabin," he pointed out. I agreed, "I know. We found the flag and I think they were too scared to mess up their nails to get it." He laughed and we sat in the grass together until the sun started to go down.

**Okayyyyyyyy. So let me know what you think! PLEASE don't be lazy and just REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so chapter 3. I really need you to review. It's not that hard! You can just say "Yes" if you like the story or "No" if you don't. Please review!**

The sun continued to go down and I eventually fell asleep in the grass. It's been a long day, and I was exhausted. About 30 minutes later I found myself awake in a bed surrounded by people in other beds talking. I sat up and asked, "Where am I?" A beautiful girl with jet-black hair responded, "Oh, you are in the Aphrodite cabin! It was SO cute! Will carried you in here and you were sleeping and it was ADORABLE!" The other girls went on about how someday Will and I would get married, but I fell asleep soundly soon enough.

The next morning some people I didn't know woke me up and I got ready for the day. My dad had sent my stuff to the camp, already knowing I got here safely. After pulling on some comfortable clothes and brushed my teeth, I made my way to breakfast. The day was gorgeous again, blue skies, green grass, and it wasn't humid at all. When I arrived, I grabbed some food and made my way over to the Aphrodite table and sat down. As I began to eat, a guy plopped down next to me and said, "Well, hello, beautiful." I glared at him, "Shouldn't you be burning in the sun or something, Apollo?" He shook his head, "Ouch, that burns." He laughed and began to say something else, but then Will came up behind him, "Uh, Dad? Can I talk to you for a second?" Apollo stood up and winked at me and walked away. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat.

Today just seemed like an average day, so I roamed around camp, trying to get used to everything. I walked over to the strawberry fields and sat down, and relaxed. Suddenly, I heard a roar in the distance behind me. I stood up and looked around, but didn't see anything. I started to sit back down again, but heard the roar again. I turned around and saw a massive, bronze, bull looking object charging towards me. I was so shocked and scared I didn't even want to move. The bull was about 100 feet away, roaring like crazy, and nearly hit me if I didn't dive out of the way. I sprinted back towards people yelling and screaming whatever words could come out of my mouth, "BULL! CHARGE! RUN!" Will jogged over to me and put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Rose, what's going on?" Then he saw it. "Rose… Run," was all he could get out. He snatched my hand and we started sprinting away. We arrived around several people and Will yelled, "COLCHIS!" I guess that was the name of the freak thing, because _everyone_ knew it. People grabbed weapons and armor, but they didn't have much time because the bull came raging towards us. Percy and Annabeth ran up next to me, "What's going on?" they asked. I pointed with my bow in the direction of the Colchis. Their eyes widened and they grabbed weapons. Percy pulled out a pen and uncapped it and a long, bronze sword grew from the pen. "Woah," I said fascinated. He laughed a little then started charging the bull. I climbed in a tree, and once I got to the very top, I started shooting. But the arrows were no use. I aimed for the bull's eye, and I actually hit it! The bull roared back and turned toward my tree. "Uh-oh," I muttered. The bull charged head first into the tree, and I was sent flying down 30 feet very quickly. Branches and leaves smacked me on my way down, but broke my fall so I wasn't turned into a squashed grape. I landed with a thud and I touched my head. When I looked at my fingers, blood covered them and I moaned. The bull started charging me again. Why did it still want me? I'm practically useless now. The bull was coming fast, and I staggered up. Suddenly, Percy and Annabeth charged at the bull on both side and stabbed their swords into the bronze skin. The bull reared back, but _still_ charged me. WHY ME? I started to run as fast as I could, but everything was blurry and my body ached. Will ran over to me with a bow in his hand but no arrows. "Rose!" he yelled. He caught up to me and snatched an arrow from my quiver, and pulled it back, he released the arrow straight at the bull's chest. The arrow slid between some cracks in the bronze armor, and then it vanished. The bull stopped moving. Its red eyes shut off and its body shut down and dropped on the ground with a big _Thud!_ Everyone started cheering. "Yay…" I mumbled weakly, "We won…" Then everything went black.

I awoke with my head aching, and my right arm throbbing. "Uhh…" I moaned. Percy, Will, Grover, and Annabeth walked over to me. "Hey," Annabeth said calmly, "Good to see you up." I sat up and said, "Gods, I am such and idiot. I should've never gone up in the tree." Will shook his head, "No, no. What you did was brave, I'm starting to think you only got your looks from your mom." I smiled, "Maybe I did." Grover looked concerned, "You better get some sleep," he said. I nodded and thanked everyone for coming to see me, then drifted off to sleep.

I awoke and felt great. In fact, I felt like I could run 10 miles. I jumped up and walked to where a group was gathered. People were settled into a circle and one said, "But who would do that? No one could ever take something like that from Apollo. I'm surprised it's even light outside! He needs his chariot to raise the sun!" I walked over to Grover and asked, "What's going on?" He turned to me and said, "Someone took Apollo's Sun Chariot."


End file.
